Surume
; New Fishman Pirates (defected) |ocupation=Pet; Slave (former) |jva= |}} Surume is a kraken which dwells in the deepest parts of the ocean, and was a subordinate of the New Fishman Pirates, but later became Luffy's pet. Luffy is the one who gave Surume his name. Appearance Surume is a massive, boneless, orange, octopus-like creature many times larger than the Thousand Sunny, enough to place the ship on its head like a small hat. Unlike a regular octopus, it has a turtle-like head without a beak between the arms. Surume has many tentacles, at least eighteen tentacles (more than double the number of a regular octopus) can be counted. Originally, it has a menacing look in its eyes and mouth, but after being tamed by Luffy, it was smiling and kind-looking. Personality When the Straw Hats first encounter it on their way to Fishman Island, several crushed pirate ships can be seen between its massive tentacles, indicating that it feeds on the ships and crew it pulls down into the ocean. Caribou found it odd that one would be living near the Red Line. Surume is actually quite intelligent, knowing a threat when he sees one, such as when he attempts to attack Luffy as he was preparing his Gear Third attack, knowing that he'd be a threat if he didn't. His personality appears to be more playful than previously believed after Luffy tamed it, such as when he placed the Thousand Sunny on top of his head, and he seems to be able to understand human language. While he fears the New Fishman Pirates for taking him from the North Pole and holding his brothers as hostages, Luffy befriends Surume, who in turn trusts Luffy enough to help fight against its former masters. He is also caring to those dear to him as he followed the New Fishman Pirates to prevent them from killing his brothers and seemed conflicted when he was forced to go against his friend, Luffy, due to this situation. Though Surume seems to be smart enough to understand human language and was able to sense danger, he is described by the New Fishman Pirates as a gigantic, super-strong, super-stupid octopus; though they were rather biased on the fact that fishmen alone are the superior race, so their claim is disputable. Abilities and Powers Due to his size, he has shown himself to be very powerful, with his tentacles long enough to crush several ships in one swipe. He was also shown destroying a ship bigger than the Thousand Sunny without any effort and knocked out Wadatsumi with just one punch. He was called the "Monster of the Arctic" by captain Vander Decken IX, and Hody Jones brought him from the North Pole to be a slave. Like an ordinary octopus, he can regrow severed tentacles. Apparently, this ability to regenerate seems remarkably quick, evident since Zoro reduced at least one tentacle to strips, only for Surume to appear once again with all of its tentacles intact after being tamed by Luffy. History Past At some point Hody Jones brought Surume (at the point unnamed) to Fishman Island from the North Pole by force and proclaimed it his "slave". Hody held the Kraken's brothers as hostage, threatening to kill them if the Kraken does not obey. Fishman Island Arc First Encounter with the Straw Hats The Straw Hat Pirates first encountered the kraken at the entrance of the Downward Plume on their way to Fishman Island. The massive creature apparently had taken shelter there while feeding off of the passing pirate ships attempting to make their way through the Red Line for the past few days. Several crushed ships can been seen clutched between its tentacles. Gyro and his crew only managed to get past the kraken days before due to it being asleep.One Piece Manga - Vol. 62 Chapter 611, Gyro explaining about how he got past the kraken and into Fishman Island. While the rest of the crew comments on the creature's sheer gargantuan size, Luffy, undeterred, expresses his wish to "tame the little guy" with excitement, much to Caribou's shock. Soon Coribou and the other Caribou pirates arrive and the kraken destroys their ship. Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro left the Sunny in Flutter Kick Coating bubbles introduced by Caribou in order to fight the kraken without bursting the protective bubble around the Sunny. Before they begin their assault the Kraken attempts twice to crush the Thousand Sunny with it's tentacles but is thwarted once by "Franky Rocket Launcher" and a second time by Chopper's new and improved "Guard Point". Sanji burned one of the kraken's arms off with Diable Jambe, followed by Zoro severing one more with a new santoryu technique. This infuriated Luffy due to his desire tame the Kraken as a pet. Luffy then used Gear Third and imbued the attack with Busoshoku Haki. The attack knocked out the kraken even while Luffy was being severely weakened by the seawater. It also caused the sea monster to release Megalo, which it had swallowed earlier. The kraken is then carried by the Downward Plume into the blackest depths of the sea along with the trio. The Taming of the Kraken Later however, when the remaining Straw Hats are under attack by Vander Decken and the Flying Dutchman, the kraken appears and takes out the umibozu Wadatsumi saving Thousand Sunny's bubble from bursting. It is then revealed that the Monster Trio had tamed the Kraken and that Luffy had named it Surume. However, as soon as the crew became acquainted with the kraken, the undersea volcano erupts. The resulting eruption causes both parties to retreat from the volcano, with Surume literally running across the ocean bed. On Luffy's command he jumps into the ravine, but is still pursued by an avalanche created by the eruption. He and the crew are saved thanks to Usopp's Pop Greens, though Surume gets knocked out by a stray boulder. When he comes to, they find that they are extremely close to Fishman Island. Suddenly the Straw Hats are surrounded by gigantic sea monsters as large as Surume. This causes Surume to drop the Sunny and hide, showing his fear of the New Fishman Pirates. As the Straw Hat Pirates are launched into Fishman Island, Surume looks at them, while being surrounded by the sea creatures. The New Fishman Pirates' Coup d'État He appears again along with the other sea beasts assaulting Fishman Island, draping his tentacles along the building behind Gyoncorde Plaza and awaiting Neptune's execution. When the Straw Hat Pirates arrive and the New Fishman Pirates attack, Hody Jones orders the kraken to attack the Straw Hats. Hody reminds the kraken that he is his slave ever since Hody took him from the North Pole. Suddenly, Luffy spots the kraken and calls him by the name he gave him, Surume. Luffy reminds Surume about how he tamed him and that they are friends. Then Luffy jumps on Surume as the beast begins to smile happily and attack the New Fishman Pirates, which angers Hody even further. Luffy then appoints Surume to guarding Shirahoshi, but Hody starts blackmailing Surume by telling him that he will kill his brother back in the North Pole if he doesn't kill Shirahoshi. Surume starts squeezing Shirahoshi, but Luffy steps in. Luffy assures Surume that he will protect his brother and Surume stops squeezing the mermaid princess. Later, when Noah arrives, Shirahoshi leaves Surume's protection and tries to direct Noah away from Fishman Island (since it was targeting her), but not before Wadatsumi fell out of Noah. While Wadatsumi cries over Vander Decken IX betraying and abandoning him, Surume starts beating up Wadatsumi. However, after Zeo tricks Wadatsumi and gives him an Energy Steroid, he knocks out Surume with one punch. Major Battles * Surume (then unnamed) vs. Caribou Pirates * Surume (then unnamed) vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and Sanji * Surume (as Luffy's pet) vs. Wadatsumi * Surume (as Luffy's pet), Jinbe, and the Straw Hat Pirates vs. New Fishman Pirates * Surume vs. Wadatsumi (Gyoncorde Plaza) Trivia * "Surume" (鯣) is Japanese for "dried shredded squid". * Surume resembles the other giant octopus in the series, the Mori Dako, in both looks and fighting style; only Surume is several times larger. * In Norse mythology, the kraken is a sea monster of gargantuan size that is said to have dragged sailing vessels down into the ocean to devour its crew. References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Slaves Category:New Fishman Pirates Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Former Antagonists